


You're the Only One for Me

by RebbekkahMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Canon Related, Cheating sorta, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, brothers in love, glorified porn with feelings, hell bound Dean, season 3 episode one, threesom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebbekkahMorningstar/pseuds/RebbekkahMorningstar
Summary: Dean has just sold his soul for the life of his brother. knowing that there isn't a way out of his deal he wants to live even more dangerously. Sam is left to feel alone and used.





	You're the Only One for Me

**Author's Note:**

> So when we all go to Hell for reading and Writing Wincest do you think they are going to separate us by fandom? Just keep in mind, a few of our favorites will be there too! (I'm looking at you). Not beta read so all these glorious mistakes are mine, and I own up to them. Please leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing. (Don't be shy, I won't bite unless you're into that kind of thing.)

"I'm going to get you out of this!" Sam said shaking his head and getting into the Impala.

"No you're not," Dean said flatly sitting down behind the wheel of his beloved car she dipped a creaked under his weight, but she never demanded a break.

He turned the ignition switch, the engine roared to life. He sped off into the night with tense air in between them. Sam was pissed, he had every right to be, Dean had only a year left to live. One year and they had only just gotten their shit straight between them. He knew his brother had gotten a shit deal.

For the first night in almost a two years, Sam slept alone. He couldn't get into the bed with his brother knowing it would only shatter his heart further to know that he is the reason that in a very short time his life would come to a bloody painful end. He tossed and turned and had nightmares that night that rivaled with some of his worst. He gave up on sleep and stared at the clock on the nightstand.

Dean didn't sleep any better, he had a chill deep in his bones without Sam curled up next to him; draping his body around him like a second skin. He laid there thinking of all the ways he could spend his final days. He knew three hundred and sixty-four of them would be spent with the love of his life, but he really wanted one day, to sew his oats, go wild; to party like an animal, then dedicate the rest of his life to his brother, his lover the one he sold his soul for. He knew Sam would understand.

At 4:30 that morning they both gave up on sleeping and hauled ass out of town. They drove in an uncomfortable silence for two hours before Dean broke the silence.

"Sam, tonight I want to go out and party, do stupid shit, live a little."

"How many more stupid things do you plan on doing? I mean you sold your soul! What can you do that would be more stupid!" Sam didn't look at his brother, not wanting him to see the mix of pain and anger in his eyes.

"Sam, you can be angry with me for the rest of the time we have together or you can suck it up and enjoy the last little bit of time we have left!" Dean snarled.

"You do whatever you want to do, it doesn't matter what I think, you do what you want to anyways."

Dean closed his eyes briefly trying to rein in his own anger, "I mean it Sam."

"Dean, do what you want, I will figure out if there is a way out of this deal."

"No go, Sammy, don't even try it!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I said to leave it!" He snapped gripping the steering wheel harder.

Dean turned the music up and focused on getting them to the next town.

 

After killing ol' yellow eye's you'd think that the boy's life mission was complete, but nothing is ever that easy for them. Now hunting down hundred or thousand demons who escaped the Hell Gate; they really can't catch a break. All Sam wants to focus on is getting Dean out of his deal; Dean, on the other hand, wants to hunt down every evil scumbag bastard that got out and sends them back with a one-way bullet.

 

Pulling into another no-name town at almost dusk, Dean pulls into the parking lot of a bar. They are low on cash and really need to re-up funds. Sam sighs and follows his brother into the bar. After a few drinks, they make their way to the pool tables. Sam racks up the balls and sets up the mark, the guys cocky as hell and Sam can't wait to take this smug bastard down.

Sam lines up the first shot, he purposefully misses the carefully racked balls and sinks the cue ball in the corner pocket. He shakes his shoulders pretending to be embarrassed. He stepped back and let the mark step up to the table.

"Damn kid, I thought you said you knew how to play!" He snickered to his friend, "This is going to be too easy."

He lined up his shot and sank the four and two ball. He smirked at Sam picking up his beer and taking a long pull before slipping out of Sam's way. Sam tilted his head to the side examine the table looking for the best open shot, he needed to sink at least one of the jerk bag's balls and at least one of his without looking too professional. He clumsily lined up his shot and hit his mark. The guy was laughing hard now, joking about how boys shouldn't play a man's game. Sam was silently rolling his eyes. The game was over quick, of course, it was rigged that way.

"Come on one more, double or nothing," Sam begged gave his best puppy face.

"Sure kid I don't mind taking all your money, what you say a thousand?"

"Sounds fair," Sam said stepping back and letting the guy take the first shot. Ten minutes later Sam was a thousand dollars richer.

The guy was pissed and started a bar fight, Sam looked for his brother, but Dean was MIA. Sam cracked the guy over the head with his beer bottle and ran out the door to the Impala. He found Dean by the car talking with two very pretty young ladies, he rolled his eyes and walked up to the car.

"There you are Sammy, the girls here were offering us a good time tonight, you in?" Dean smirked at him.

"Uh, no thanks, Dean." Sam huffed walking past them and getting into the car.

"Well guess it's just us three ladies, I'll follow you," he smiled at them giving them both a once over look before dropping down into his car.

The drive from the bar was only five minutes Dean parked Baby and turned to Sam.

"Sammy this is very well could be the last time we get an offer like this, are you sure you wanna sit it out?"

"Yeah, Dean I'm sure, go on have fun," he said flatly staring out his window.

"Alrighty," Dean got out of the car and practically skipped to the women waiting by the front door.

Sam sighed watching Dean enter the house. He quickly pulled a book out of his bag and started to research ways to get the demon deal broken. He saw Dean through the sheer curtain, watched him move on those women in the same way he moved with Sam. He tried to swallow the feeling of betrayal; bile hot in his throat. He quickly turned his attention away from the show in front of him and back to his book. Doing his best not to think about what was going on just mear feet from him. He buried his nose in the research ignoring his emotions.

Dean had two beautiful women spread out before him, he smirked stripping out of his clothes walking up to the bed. He kneeled down over one of the girls kissing her neck, reaching over with to the other on rolling her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. She moaned and arched into his touch. He kissed down the other's chest.

"Ladies, you can each take a turn," he gave a self-satisfied look laying down flat on his back. He stroked his cock twice before rolling a condom down his length.

The older of the two girls didn't waste any time jumping on Dean's dick. She sank down on him like a pro. Rocking her hips, bouncing slightly. The other girl straddled his head grabbing him by his short spiked hair and leading him to her dripping cunt. He lapped at her, licking her quickly. Her juices flowing quickly into his mouth. She moaned loudly cumming on his face just moments later. He felt a ripple around his cock that let him know that the girl riding him was close to cumming. He rested his head on the pillow and waited to feel the pleasure that was supposed to come with sex. He felt nothing, none of the usual sparks or flare. He rolled his hips trying to feel something.

"Come on baby, ride me," he moaned trying to encourage her to move her hips differently.

"Dean, time to go," he heard Sam from the door, his cock twitched with renewed interest at the sight of his brother. "Oh God, I'll be in the car."

"Sorry ladies, times up, gotta go back to work," he said pushing the girls away from him and dressed probably faster than he should have, judging from the looks of disgust the ladies were giving him, "Thanks for the memories," he said walking out of the room.

"I thought he said that was his brother?" he heard one of them say as he left the house.

True to his words Sam was sitting in the car waiting. A few minutes later Dean was updated about the case and they were once again on the road. Dean drove them four hours into the next state before exhaustion kicked in and he had to find them a place to rest.

"Sam, go get us a room, I'll get the bags."

Sam nodded in response and walked to the desk, he got them a room. The only left was a king, he was a little upset about that fact because he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in the same bed with his brother right now. His heart was breaking, he thought he was the only thing his brother needed but he had been proven very very wrong. He knew that now, he just couldn't believe he had ever been stupid enough to believe that Dean would ever be a one lover type person.

Dean was waiting out by the car when Sam came back out with the keys. He followed him into the room, smiling to himself when he saw the king bed in the middle of the room. He couldn't wait to lay down and hold his brother to him. Snuggle him in breathe in the one scent that would always be home.

Sam walked into the room and straight to the bathroom he closed the door and locked it. He didn't need his idiot brother coming in there, he didn't need to see him sitting in the tub crying like a girl who just got dumped on prom night. He turned the shower on and slipped out of his clothes before lowering himself into the tub. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed. He cried for being in love with Dean, he cried for the deal that Dean had made; because right now Sam really wanted to die. He wished he was still dead in the puddle where Jake had taken his life. Wished that Dean had just let him stay dead. He was starting to consider that maybe he was dead and this was his hell. That he would have to watch Dean screw every piece of ass out there while rubbing his face in how he will never be enough. He knew he'd never be enough. There wasn't enough time left, his year tick-tocking, mocking him.

Dean walked to the bathroom door after several minutes passed and Sam hadn't returned. He tried to open the door but found it locked. He knew there was something wrong, they hardly closed doors, much less locked them, so he knocked.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just leave me alone," Sam said trying to cover the sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I, said, go, away, please!"

"Fine have it your way, when you are ready to talk come find me," Dean snapped.

"You're fixing to be checking out on me so I need to learn to live without you there to pick up the pieces every time something rips me apart, so thanks, but no thanks, Dean. I got this."

"Baby boy, don't be like this, come on out here and let's, talk," Dean said exaggerating the word talk.

He heard some rustling inside the bathroom before the door flung open and six foot five of a hurt sad and anger stood in his face. Wrapped up in a towel with water dripping from his hair. He couldn't help but follow the droplets with his eyes wishing he could lick them up.

"First of all Dean you can't boss me around anymore, you lost that right the minute I let you fuck me!" Sam closed in on his brother searing heat in his words, "Secondly, I don't want to do this thing with you anymore, I'm done!"

The harshness of Sam's words stung, "What do you mean this thing? And I didn't just fuck you, I made love to you," Dean hardened his eyes trying not to show the pain that was in them.

"Whatever Dean, I understand, I really do, what we have it's convenient, you don't have to con your way into my pants. I just wished I wasn't stupid enough to fall for you!"

"Baby..." Dean started to speak.

"Don't you fucking dare! Don't call me that after you called that slut baby!" He was raging heat billowing off of him.

"Is this what you're so upset about? Damnit, Sammy, they meant nothing to me, as a matter of fact, I had to close my eyes and pretend it was you riding me just to keep hard! I honestly didn't get a damn thing from that, and regretted from the moment I started."

"Then why didn't you stop, huh? Why didn't you just leave, why did you leave me heartbroken and sad in the car, why! Why did you tell me you loved me!"

"I don't know, stupid male pride, Sweetheart you're it for me, I sold my soul so that I could spend one more year with you, and I would have sold it just to spend one more day with you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought you knew how much I love you. How much you meant to me, that without you my life is forfeit!" he raised his hand to cup his brother's face getting up on his tiptoes so he could bring their lips together. "Nobody in this world means more to me than you, I mean that."

Sam collapsed into his brother's arms, letting him hold him, "I'm sorry Dean, I know that you love me, I just, I can't watch you be with anyone else, I'm not like you. I can't separate sex and love."

"It's alright baby boy, after tonight I don't think I will ever be able to have sex with anyone else," he kissed his neck running his tongue across Sam's jawline.

"Dean, no offense, but before you try to get frisky with me you need a shower, you reek of pussy and it's a major turn off."

Dean laughed pulling away from his brother, "Fine, but you had better be ready for me when I get out, cause I almost took you on the hood of the car."

"Well, then I would suggest you make it quick."

Dean was the king of the three-minute shower, military training demands it, he was in an out before Sam could even finish getting prepared. Dean stepped out of the bathroom and saw Sam spread out in the middle of the bed, one leg pulled up to his chest opening himself up with two fingers. As he closed the bathroom door Sam's eyes met his, hazed over with lust and need. It sent a spark straight to his dick.

"So beautiful, Sammy," he whispered crawling up the bed.

He laid down beside Sam. He ran a hand up his thigh, between his cheeks to the slippery heat that he was so addicted to. He slipped a finger in alongside Sam's two working with him to open him up, Sam moaned and pushed down demanding more.

"I'm ready," Sam took his free hand and reached for his brother, pulling him on top of him, "Please make love to me, it's been far too long since you have been inside me."

Dean's brain was fried, he nodded his answer before putting Sam's legs around his waist. He lined his cock up with Sam's waiting hole and sunk inside slowly. The sound that escaped Sam was that of a wild animal. Sam dug his heels into Dean's back in a silent cry for more.

"God, Sammy your so hot and wet for me," Dean quickened his thrust adjusting his angle to one that would guarantee his brother a quick messy orgasm.

"Oh yes, harder please make me cum."

As much as he enjoyed the begging he wasn't about to give in to the demands of the younger man. He slowed his pace pulling almost out before slipping back in at an agonizing pace, inch by inch he could feel Sam's muscles clinching at the loss trying to pull him back inside. Dean arched his back the tight velvety heat almost overpowering his mind, almost making him animalistic. He ran his hands up Sam's stomach flicking his nipples with his thumbs. Bracing his hands beside his brother's chest he bent down on sucked into the flesh of Sam's neck, nipping at the sensitive spot gingerly. Fully seated inside his lover he quickened his hips feeling the now pinned cock leak against their stomachs. He thoroughly made love to him, making both their toes curl. Sam's body tensed under him, his ass clenched down almost painfully on Dean's cock milking an orgasm out of both of them. He collapsed letting his weight fall on his brother, kissing him like it was the first and last all rolled into one.

"I love you, Sam," he whispered against their spit-slicked lips.

"I love you too, now please get off me, your crushing vital organs, like my dick."

Dean laughed rolling off of him, pulling him close to his chest, home, comfort, love, and trust. The only person that would ever hold the key to Dean Winchester's heart.

 

 


End file.
